Attack on Werian Sanctuary
October 23, 2013 (Wednesday) - October 28, 2013 (Monday) Visit the Official Guide for more information. Enemies have invaded Werian's Sanctuary. Gather your forces to aid and defend Anselm, the NPC, from waves of monsters. '' '''Event Breakdown:' *Defeat worthy monsters and collect Battle Trophies (5x, 10x). *The Prophet (located in all major urban areas) will trade Battle Trophies for teleportation scrolls (Scroll of Punctuality) and optional healing and speed debuffs. *Travel to Werian Sanctuary by activating the Scroll of Punctuality. *If you would like to recruit the aid of NPCs, purchase the Oath of Power/Balance/Knowledge and summon the respective character who will help you. *Speak to Anselm and defend him from 9 waves of enemies. *Each player in your group will have to initiate the quest separately and will summon additional waves. *After successfully defending Anselm, leave the Sanctuary and head over to the Prophet to complete the quest and collect your reward. Progress Reward Collect Insinia of Merit by successfully defending Anselm and completing his quest For the Werian Sanctuary! and Dead Enemies. *10 Insignia of Merit = Lock Pick x10 *25 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 10 *50 Insignia of Merit = Lock Pick x20 *85 Insignia of Merit = 2x Gem Bag (flawed or splintered) *135 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 15 *200 Insignia of Merit = Frost Bomb x5 *285 Insignia of Merit = Extraordinary Armor *390 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 20 *520 Insignia of Merit = 2x Winter Solstice Gem Bag (splitered to polished) *675 Insignia of Merit = Lock Pick x70 *860 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 30 *1075 Insignia of Merit = Firebomb x5 *1325 Insignia of Merit = Legendary Armor *1610 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 40 *1935 Insignia of Merit = Blue Armored War Horse *2300 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 50 *3000 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 60, Defender's Chest (Defender's Belt) Total = file:drak14.png 225 Quests The Prophet: *The Right Time: 100 Battle Trophies ... *Slowness Enchantment: 50 Battle Trophies ... *True Heroes: 100 Battle Trophies ... *Dead Enemies: kill 300 monsters, 100 powerful, 16 champions ... 20x + + Anselm: *For the Werian Sanctuary!: defend Anselm ... 35x Insignia of Merit Shop | | | | | |} Werian Sanctuary Under Attack Defend Anselm from 9 waves of monsters. Spawn locations will be at either tips of the map. At any time, you can recruit NPC(s) to help along side you. Purchase and Oath and click on their respective banner. Only 1 of each class can be summoned each time you enter. These NPCs have an Artificial Intelligence and will fight enemies on his own and will not follow you. *Oath of Power - Dragonknight NPC *Oath of Balance - Ranger NPC *Oath of Knowledge - Spellweaver NPC Click on a Spellweaver/Priest podium to help them cast an enchantment and turn the tides in your favor. These enchantment prayers can be purchased or traded for Battle Trophies from The Prophet. *Life Force Prayer - Heal all players, including the NPCs *Slowness Enchantment - Decreases movement speed of enemies Category:Events Category:Attack!